


Swings

by Shrimptastic



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Feels, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrimptastic/pseuds/Shrimptastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Equius and Nepeta meet. </p><p>__________________________________________</p><p>A teenage Equius and Nepeta say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swings

**_"Will we meet again?"_ **

**_"Of course."_ **

**_"Even though I'm a lower color?"_ **

**_"That will never matter."_ **

**_“Will we go swinging again?”_ **

**_“Always.”_ **

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The light began to fade from the forest as the young troll wandered out from his hiding place. His blue-tears streaked down from his face as he looked around helplessly. He raised his hands to protect his eyes from the blistering sun as it fully set. As he became used to the burning feeling in his skull, he stumbled forward relentlessly.

A noise shot out from behind him. He jumped forward, spinning around and raising his fists, a sob escaping his throat. "W-Who's there?" He yelled, voice cracking hopelessly. 

A small figure emerged from behind a large, warped tree. Her high voice cut through the forest and light alike. "No one harmful, I promise." The light flashed across her tiny, pointed teeth. She stepped closer towards him; smile warming the air around her. 

"H-How do I know you're not lying, huh? You could be some kind of...of...lowblood savage who wants to eat small trolls! My lusus warned me of trolls like  _you!_ " He cowered away, fists raised defensively. “I warn you! I can hurt you!” She took another step forward, raising her hands up, smile widening.

“Calm down. I’m not harmful, I promise!” She said, holding back laughter. He began to stand up as his hand slipped and he hit the ground roughly with his back, squeaking in surprise. She took this opportunity by lunging forward, grabbing his arm. He looked up at her, frozen in fear. “Calm down. Please.” She whispered, stifling giggles.

They remained still until he nodded, pulling his arm lightly away from her grip. “Alright, th-then.” He shakily stood up, grabbing a tree for support. She helped him up, giggling vocally. As he straightened up, standing a few inches taller than her, he extended a hand. “M-My name is Equius Zahhak. What is yours?”

“I think it’s Nepeta. Nepeta Leijon.” She said, taking his hand by grabbing his pointer finger and shaking it roughly.

He laughed nervously. “You think? How old are you?”

“Nearly two-and-a-half sweeps, thank you very much!” She said, straightening up as high as she could. Before he could respond, she grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers with his, and pulled him away from the tree he emerged from minutes before.

“Wait, where are we going?” He said, pulling back against her grip.

“You’ll see. Come on, Equius! I wanna show you something!” Nepeta said, laughing loudly and giddily. He swallowed and nodded, following her lead. She twisted and turned, pulling him this way and that, until they arrived at a clearing.

The sun had fully set, and the moon’s light showered down on them. She ran forward, releasing his hand, as his eyes fully adjusted to the light.

“Excuse me, Nepeta?” He panted loudly, running to keep up with her.

“Yes, Equius?” She shouted back, running backwards towards a lone tree in the center of the clearing. He jogged forward to catch up.

“Where are we?” Equius asked, slowing down in front of the tree, breathing heavily.

“My favorite spot! I have these ropes hanging from the tallest branch, and I bury a bunch of things I find here!” She said, smiling at the nostalgia the place held for her. He walked over to one of the ropes and examined it.

“What do you even do with these ropes, though? They seem useless.” He said, critiquing the rope.

“For swinging, you dummy!” Nepeta laughed as she ran and launched herself at the rope, grabbing it and swinging high into the air.

“Oh, is that even fun? Looks scary…” He mumbled, grabbing the rope and taking several steps back until the rope became taunt. He jumped and gripped the rope tightly, swinging several feel into the air.

“See? Easy!” Nepeta yelled, laughing loudly as her hair, and Equius, flew past her face.

They laughed and swung, talking about everything from blood castes to how electricity works. They talked for so long, in fact, that the moons had set and early morning rays shot out, spreading its tendrils out beyond the skyline.

Nepeta stood up, rubbing her eyes lightly, looking up at him. “Do you have to go, Equius?” She mumbled tiredly, yawning immediately after.

He said nothing, but nodded. She continued to look up at him, eyes filling with tears. “But I don’t want you to go, Equius…” She sniffed, green tears streaming down her cheeks.

“I will be back. I promise, Nepeta,” he said, own eyes filling up with deep-blue tears. Nepeta nodded, smiling weakly. “You need to head back to your hive, Nepeta. I don’t want you getting in trouble or hurt,” He said, grabbing her hand. As his hand made contact with hers, she lunged at him, wrapping her arms around him. Equius flinched, but slowly embraced her back, resting his forehead on top of her head.

“Will we meet again?”

“Of course.”

"Even though I'm a lower color?"

"That will never matter."

“Will we go swinging again?”

“Always.”

* * *

As the blood pooled around their bodies, a small voice came from his left.

“Will we meet again, Equius?”

A gurgled response from him.

“Promise?”

Silence.

“I love you, Equius. We’ll swing again s—“ She coughed violently, blood flying out of her mouth and splashing against the mixed pool of their own. “…soon… I promise, Equius.”

A few moments passed, and a deep voice came from her right.

“A…Always, Nepeta…” He sputtered out.

**“A…Always.”**

**Author's Note:**

> This one was hard for me, because, as you might know, many people do not like Equius for being "creepy".  
> Yet, for that stereotype, it was also incredibly easy. I could make him seem... Human, for lack of a better word. So, I made him such. That, and people refuse to have Nepeta and Equius meet. Just kinda... The universe was created, and immediately after, that moirallegiance came into being.  
> So, yes. I had fun with this one.


End file.
